To Bind You
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Hinata never belonged to him, she was not his to have or his to love. (Main pairing Sasuke/Hinata, side pairing Itachi/Hinata - Timeskips slight AU)
1. Introductions

**So, it's been a long while since I've posted. I'm trying to get back into hobbies, and hopefully this will be a fulfilling one. Maybe I'll even return to some older stories, but for now this will have to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_(Preface)_

She looked down. Her eyes averting the person who stared at her with an intensity so strong she felt she could crumble underneath his gaze. Stepping back she felt her heel touch the surface of the brick wall almost immediately behind her person. She shuttered. Finally tilting her head upward, she peered to the side. The breeze tickled her exposed neck and she felt her legs shake and her voice quiver as she attempted to produce something audible.

He exhaled, and her eyes quickly made its way to his dauntingly sharp expression, the sound of his frustration echoing in her ears.

She held in her breath, feeling the constant squeeze in her chest as he stepped closer. And with every step he took she felt the pressure so much more intensely. She was not ready for this, she did not want this. It was not the time, neither was it the place. Finally taking in the breath her lungs cried for, she closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she possibly could.

Falling to the ground, he looked at her in both shock and disappointment. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him for just a brief moment before running, running so quickly into the direction of comfort, but more importantly, in the direction of a life without him.

**Chapter One:**

**Introductions**

She was such a child. It was something he announced to her on several occasions. She'd get flustered and her mind would be incapable of thought when it was her turn to respond. She'd end up saying nothing and he'd smile triumphantly.

Their interactions were beyond scarce, nearly non-existent. However when they were face to face, he would always present to her that look, that confidence that made her want to hide.

Villagers rumored over years that he and her were to be partners. Though, the actual event of that happening would be slim for the simple fact that it was never the younger Uchiha to take the hand of the Hyuga heir.

Her mother thought ill of both boys. Her father was on the opposing end, particularly for the eldest son. He had seen promise and a foundation in the child's character, maturity he hadn't seen in any others his age, save for the children in his family, mainly his nephew.

Hinata preferred so much not to be in close relation with the Uchihas, no matter how much it was encouraged. His family was almost, if not more concerning. As far as she knew, they were delighted to have her become part of their clan. On several occasions, it was even mentioned that this had not been the only instance where the clans had mingled with one another.

Hinata sighed. She realized that if it were to ever happen, her life would be far different from what she wanted. Looking out the window of her bedroom, she felt her chest constrict. Peering down at her hands, as she tended to do, she knew it never was her choice to begin with. Now more than ever, she wished she were again that small ignorant child who knew not of the path placed in front of her.

_-Years Earlier-_

Sasuke watched as his brother trained through the window. In the pit of his stomach he felt a swirling mixture of awe and envy. In the clan's eyes', Itachi was the epitome of what the Uchiha was set to stand for. He was greatness. As for Sasuke, he felt as if he would never amount.

As far as comparisons go, there was none.

Sasuke entered the kitchen, took a seat and languidly sunk down to the table. His arms propped up around his head as a way to block the world.

His mother paused from the dishes, and glanced back to see her small son. She smirked to herself and began, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Nothing," he said.

Continuing, she placed a dish on the rack to dry, "Sasuke-kun…?" her tone was different, almost sounding annoyed, yet partial to play.

Sasuke sat up slowly and glanced up to see his mother unwavering at her task. He observed the way her manner stayed calm, while her tone indicated otherwise. He said nothing, but continued to watch her from behind as she washed dishes.

She placed another dish on the rack, "Does this have anything to do with what the clan decided for your brother?" Her hands dipped into the sink again to retrieve a small bowl, "Hm?" she asked.

Sasuke was not interested. He was never close to people his age, and often decided not to leave the compound. So when he heard of his brother's betrothed, he knew little information. Itachi, unlike himself, was known among the village's clans, and likewise. Their father had established a few boundaries for Itachi, yet, like always Itachi made the right choice.

"Ahem…"

Sasuke blinked once, then twice, and looked back towards his mother.

"She's the heir to the Hyuga clan…" She began, "She's in your class, I believe." Rinsing the sink of suds, she patted her other hand dry against her apron. "She's a little peculiar." his mother paused, as if she thought of something, "Quite cute, however." She turned, and Sasuke simply looked at her. His mother had an expression that ventured closely to happiness. He frowned, jealous, "What's her name, Okaa-san?"

His mother paused and propped her head to the side, as if she had to think about it. Building her youngest son's anxiety, she refrained from letting a small laugh go. "Um..." she dragged her index finger against her chin and began to tap, "I think...ah, what was it?"

Sasuke, glared at his mother, "Okaa-saaaan!" His palms hit the top of the table with alarming buoyancy.

Quickly, she turned to him, eyes lifted and large, however, not surprised, "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke hopped down from his seat, and faced his mother. She smiled lovingly at him, "Her name is Hyuga Hinata."

~o

Itachi stood solitary in the compound awaiting the meeting. His father was to attend as well but was unable. Due to the circumstances, this would be a rather informal gathering. Itachi had yet to meet his betrothed and found it unnecessary due to the discomfort he'd thought he'd bring, seeing as how their age difference meant little, but must have brought about discomfort on her part. On this occasion he would only be meeting the Hyuga clan's leader.

"Uchiha," apparently, this included branch leader and son. Itachi noted the lack of respect in the addressing, and thought briefly how much of a favor he'd be doing this girl.

Itachi bowed slightly, and gave a short nod to the others present.

Hiashi gave the young teen a look over and spoke, "Your father?"

"He will not be attending."

Hiashi glanced over towards his brother, and back at the Uchiha as if to say that's what he' expected.

Itachi looked through them, he realized, it was something he had to do to stay as respectful and as calm as possible. He knew already, that it was going to be a long meeting.

~o

"Come here, Hinata." A soft voice echoed through the narrow hall, attracting her at the end of which she stood. Hinata looked up to see her mother waving gently at her.

Confused, Hinata stepped tentatively towards her to eventually follow her quietly through the halls of the empty compound. As they both walked, Hinata found it strange to see hardly anyone. She thought momentarily to ask her mother, but decided on keeping that question to herself.

Stopping in her tracks all too quickly, Hinata looked up at her mother's uneasy form, a shallow breath escaping her quivering lips as she stared sadly into the next room.

Looking to see herself, Hinata's eyes filled with a vision of someone she's never seen before. Curious, she stepped only a hint closer to have him in full view. He was tall, she noted. Youthful, and - Hinata cast her eyes downward suddenly. Feeling a frantic yank on her arm, her mother pulled Hinata away from the archway and further down the hall towards the library.

~o

The Hyuga clan head wasn't one for words but his brother had plenty to say, all of which Itachi had little interest. He could feel Hiashi's intense gaze and although he was giving him a front that implied displeasure, he knew he was in fact feeling quite the opposite.

As he waited calmly for Hizashi's proposals to end he saw what he assumed to be a glimpse of Lady Hyuga. Eyes narrowing in the slightest, he observed her hair long and her body slender. Her manner, he saw was delayed in such a way. Her form vibrated with a short but hitched breath - she was ill.

Watching, but not to attract too much awareness, Itachi observed as she staggered off to the side out of view. Her eyes never on him but rather on her husband. An expression on her face so slight he barely noticed. _Disgust, was it?_ Unlike her husband, she had an honest face. Her eyes deep and filled with so much…

His thoughts trailed and he could feel his focus waver from the meeting. Making the decision to shift his attentions, he couldn't help but notice the small child trailing behind her.

So innocent, her eyes soaked him in. She observed with such curiosity and what he sensed to be a great amount of concern. Neither did their eyes meet, but to each other an informal and accidental introduction.

It was his first meeting with his betrothed, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

**Please review for me! I have the next chapter started, so hopefully there will be interest. **

**-Chibismiles5266**


	2. Sasuke

**From here on out, the story will be told in a more, "present" time. They are no longer little cuties, but around 14 years of age [Sasuke/Hinata]. Just keep that in mind. I did want to keep with the age gap [between Itachi and Hinata] but know it's awkward when the characters are so young. So whatever keeps you feeling comfortable while reading, just go ahead. I'm not stating Itachi's age, but know he's definitely the older brother. Anyway, enjoy, and keep reviewing. I like the input and the motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing on the Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sasuke**

Presently, Hinata could only stare at her twisted hands, a habit her father despised. On many occasions he made it clear that it was a childish fixation. It was prompted that she not fiddle with her hands or fingers, but respectfully make herself present in any given situation.

Hiashi glared at his daughter, and without looking his way, she stopped. Glancing up slowly, at her father first, she saw his attention return to the Uchiha clan leader. Her mind somewhere beyond the room she sat, her eyes lifted completely. Further across the table was who she came to learn was her Uchiha Itachi. No longer was it their first encounter, but soon to be their first private meeting. Over years and years of preparation since the age of five, she was given heed to a moment like this.

Trying to breathe more steadily, she saw that his gaze was on her. With eyes dark, he softened them slightly as to invite her to regard him more openly. She felt her heart jump, but couldn't look away.

"…as arranged, it will be twice a month." Fugaku concluded.

Standing, Hiashi refused to bow, collecting his daughter quickly; he left them with only a small acknowledging nod.

"They are a strong clan, son." Fugaku didn't have to state this. It was already known amongst the village that the Hyugas were one of the more esteemed clans. Itachi needed no reassurance, but apparently it was something his father needed.

Itachi was fully aware of the irritation he was trying to hide. "They will no longer be a hindrance to the Uchihas once we have this union. That is my only concern."

Proud, Fugaku looked at his son, "You will do well - for our family, and for our clan." It was a statement, as strong as it was true.

Itachi only nodded. It was expected he lead the clan in the right direction. He was never worried he would make the wrong choices. He didn't need to fit the mold, he made it.

~o

Her clothing was droll, and her face was unbearably plain. There was not one time he could recall she dressed for the occasion. Wasn't it required she wear ceremony clothing during meetings like these? Yet she was always in that ludicrous beige jacket.

She had no unique features and wasn't any kind of attractive that he could see. Her confidence bleak, he guessed her intelligence to be average… but for any other reason beyond her clan, she had no other remarkable traits, nothing that would set her apart from any other girl.

He scoffed. Watching her he could only feel a building aggravation in his chest. An annoyance he couldn't really explain.

"Are you…jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

From the branch where he sat, his eyes immediately darted down towards his brother. Disappointed he hadn't noticed Itachi's presence he felt it right only to blame that girl for his lack of awareness. She was taking too much of his time just being there. Adjusting himself slightly, he realized he couldn't have been there long, but long enough to see him staring.

Refusing to answer, he awaited his brother's next move. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, however it was an idiotic question if it were a real one.

"Mm," Itachi sounded, looking up at his brother, a glint of something in his eyes and a hint of a smile on his face.

Sasuke couldn't make it out, not having the chance to really analyze his brother's expression. He saw Itachi's attention shift quickly. His eyes weighted like two stones while watching her in the distance. He seemed so transfixed, focused even. He looked for himself.

She stood behind her father, a good gap between them as he spoke down to a fellow Hyuga.

"She'll be around more often."

"Why?" Sasuke's tone was near venomous but poorly hidden under a veil of indifference.

Itachi paid little attention to it. As of late he noticed his brother's attitude change. Not giving a response to his question, he gave a different reply, "Enough with your attitude," Itachi's voice serious and cold. He spoke calmly, "She will be a part of our clan. No matter how you feel about it – Hyuga-san will be my wife." Itachi no longer took the time to look his brother's way; rather he stepped in the direction that led towards her. "If you know what's best…for the clan, and for yourself…do not interfere."

Sasuke watched as his brother made his way towards her. Her father waiting beside her as she visibly began to shake. Her nerves so weak her body vibrated. He didn't know what to think. His brother seemed so set and so…He couldn't understand.

~o

Hinata felt like her heart would explode. In stressful situations she felt the aggressive need to hide. Her father was insistent she not be that way, but it was something she couldn't help, something she felt she couldn't control. She was so desperate to boost her confidence, and even with such great external support from her team and sensei, she couldn't muster up the courage to act the way she felt she needed.

Slowly, she watched Itachi approach her. Her heart beating so loud, and quickly she could hear the hum in her ears.

Without any words he bowed to Hiashi, and then to Hinata.

Petrified, Hinata bowed back feeling stiff and awkward.

"Hyuga-san," Itachi addressed.

Hinata looked to her father, and his eyes narrowed on her. Wanting to see how she behaved before he left, he waited for her to respond.

Looking back towards Itachi, he was still bowed. The top of his head leveled with her sight. Hinata began, "P-Please…C-C-…" His head began to rise, looking at her through a path of dark hair he did not smile, but his expression pleasant, and patient. And there it was, her breath caught deep down in her throat, refusing to settle in her lungs or be let go.

Itachi straightened and smiled understandingly at her. "Hinata-san," he declared.

Caught off guard, she uttered a short mangled laugh, "Y-Yes?"

Hiashi's eyebrow noticeably flexed, curious though he turned to leave them.

~o

He never really saw her outside of school when they were younger. By chance, he was never put on a mission alongside her either. On occasion he'd see her at the compound gates as he was leaving, but never had the urge to speak with her.

On numerous instances, however, he'd see her with his brother. At first it was just silent strolls, then quiet afternoon meals, which eventually grew into intimate meetings that they had with one another.

Sasuke would never admit to it, but he saw the change in her then. For what seemed like hours, they spoke comfortably with one another. About what, he yearned to know.

His eyes burned slightly then, hot tears welling in their creases as he blinked his way out of Sharingan. His family had yet to know his struggle with it. He was already so far beneath his brother on skillset. He didn't have to mention that he was having a problem cultivating it as well. Although basic performance had become manageable, he knew it was his lack of focus pushing him back.

Rubbing at the soreness of his eyes, he felt his brother's betrothal was beginning to take hold of all his thoughts. Was it even about the girl?

It irritated him to no end. His mother mentioned she liked her even. He hadn't even known his mother had met her until recently. His father even spoke about her fondly. He said she was, "Strong willed," and, "lovely". His father barely had an opinion of him. It was surprising to say the least.

Standing, he padded his shirt and shorts of any dirt and began to walk home. His arms sore and limp, he could hardly move his shoulders. Making it onto the porch, he suddenly felt a burning sensation work through the muscles of his legs. He just wanted to take a hot shower and sleep. As he walked, he looked down, his side twitching from all the strain.

His mind elsewhere, he tried to concentrate on the pain rather than his racing thoughts. All efforts rendered useless however, his futile attempts to occupy his attention with tangible interferences.

Going back, it was apparent he was the only one who hadn't spoken to her. The only opinion of her he had was formed out of a sense of bias, and assumed notions. He didn't even think of actually giving her the time of day.

So when he bumped into her, he didn't have anything to say but, "Oh."

She almost fell backwards, her sandals making a horrid sound against the wooden floor as she caught her balance. "I'm sorry, exc-cuse me, Sasuke-kun!" Her voice was soft and light almost as if she weren't actually speaking. She bowed, apologetically.

Looking straight at her he felt his throat restrict. He'd never been this close to her. He wanted to tell her not to address him so causally, but in such a circumstance, he could say nothing. How could she not have noticed his presence? How did _he_ not notice hers?

She arose and could hardly look him in the eyes. Staring off awkwardly, she awaited his acceptance of her apology.

"Mm," Sasuke uttered not interested in her apology, only staring at her with puzzled features. She had not been wearing her usual attire today. Looking rather traditional, she wore a deep colored purple kimono and a pair of simple getas. One of which hung loosely on her foot.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Hinata attempted to step to the side to let him pass, but wobbled violently as to fall over. Her eyes widened as her hands searched for something to stop her from the tumble.

Before the sting of unkempt embarrassment unraveled her, and her knees could feel the crush of her weight, she closed her eyes tight in anticipation of it all.

Seeing it as if in slow motion, he caught her mid fall and the pain in his arm flared. He grunted in discomfort, pulling her up straight. Hinata opened her eyes to see his jaw clenched in what she knew to be frustration. Quickly, she tried unhooking herself from his grip. His arm wound tightly around her waist, she felt the rigid feel of his body behind her as she slipped away.

Bowing forcefully this time, "S-Ss-!" she could hardly speak.

Sasuke bent down and retrieved her shoe. Showing her quickly first, he kneeled to place it back on her foot snugly, his expression almost indifferent as he did so.

"Stop apologizing." He said plainly, and walked away.

* * *

**As you can tell, I'm a little weak for Sasuke, but I'm finding I like Itachi also. He turned out so polite, haha, I'm surprised.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. Trying for chapter three!**


End file.
